zmajevakuglafandomcom_sh-20200214-history
Merus
Biografija Pozadina U neko doba prošlosti, Merus je obučavao Veliki Ministar i poslao ga Galaktičkoj patroli kako bi proširio svoju perspektivu i naučio o životima smrtnika. Za to vreme, on je brzo uzašao u redove Galaktičke patrole i postao njen najmoćniji vojnik. Zmajeva Kugla Super Galaktička Patrola Saga više o Galaktička Patrola Saga Tokom mirnog dana na Zemlji, Merus se iznenada pojavio sa još nekoliko članova Galaktičke patrole i oteo usnulog Majin Buu. Dok su ukrcavali Buu u svoj brod, naišli su na otpor od iznenadnog dolaska Gokua i Vegete, nateravši Merus u akciju. Pomoću svoje velike brzine i omamljujućeg pištolja, Merus je uspeo da onesposobi dva Sajanca, pa su ih zajedno sa Buuom doveli na brod. Nakon što su se Goku i Vegeta probudili, Merus im je dodelio privremeno članstvo u Galaktičkoj patroli i objasnio im situaciju - grozni zatvorenik po imenu Moro pobegao je iz Galaktičkog zatvora i potrebne su im moći Velikog Vrhovnog Kaija da ga poraze. Merus nastavlja da priča dvojici o tome kako je Veliki Vrhovni Kai zaustavio Moro pre deset miliona godina, a Goku takođe govori Galaktičkim Patrolerima o nedavnom incidentu sa Broli-jem. Međutim, pre nego što nastave da idu za Morom, grupa Galaktičkih patrola je Merus obavestila da su Makarenski braća i sestre ukrali Plavi Aurum na planeti Jung, pa Merus govori Goku i Vegeti da pođu sa njim na misiju da vide kako Galaktička patrola posao. Na Jungu, Merus se suoči s Pasta-om, najstarijim bratom i vođom, Pasta puše tragove i pokušava da pobegne, ali Merus zaustavlja voz i oštećuje njihov svemirski brod kako bi ih sprečio da pobegnu, a Goku ih je zarobio. Vegeta postaje sumnjičava kada se Merus pita kako može da izvodi akcije, a da nije primećen. Vraćajući se nazad u sedište Galaktičke patrole, Merusu kažu da se Moro nalazi i gleda kako se Goku i Vegeta teleportiraju na Novi Namek kako bi se suočili sa njim. Merus ne veruje da će Goku i Vegeta uspeti da pobede, pa odlučuje da će se on i ostali vratiti u sedište Galaktičke patrole da povuku Buua. Mnogo kasnije, Merus je obavešten da se Buu konačno probudio. Nakon Buu-ovog sećanja na svoje vreme dok se Veliki Vrhovni Kai ponovno probudio, Merus se uputio na Novi Namek sa njim i nekoliko članova Galaktičke Patrole. Stigavši baš kad se Goku i Vegeta spremaju da konačno stanu protiv Moroa, Merus obori brod koji je prevozio Moroa, a Moro izlazi, ali Merus ga hvata pomoću posebno napravljenog uređaja za hvatanje i naređuje da Buu bude pušten kako bi mogao da se bori sa Moro-om. Moro se oslobađa iz zatvora, a Merus promatra kako se on i Majin Buu svađaju. Kada Buu stekne prednost, Merus kaže Buu-u da koristi Kai Kai Matoru da ga završi, međutim, prekida ih tamno nebo i signalizira da se Zmajeve Kugle koriste, a Moro nastavlja da beži kad mu se vrate moći i izražava svoju želju pre nego što ga neko zaustavi. Kad Moro počne da troši od Novog Nameka energiju, Merus, Jaku i Esca kreću se u orbitu svog broda. Iriko obaveštava Merusa da su Moro i Veliki Vrhovni Kai ušli dublje u svemir, shvativši da Veliki Vrhovni Kai ne može da koristi Kai Kai Matoru, Merus aktivira svemirsku opremu i krene da mu pomogne, sa ciljem da Morova vrati u Novi Namek. Presrećući bitku jer će se Veliki Vrhovni Kai uskoro izgubiti, Merus uspeva da se nakratko drži do sebe koristeći svoju domišljatost, pre nego što zaslepljuje Moroa kako bi ga Veliki Vrhovni Kai mogao prevesti na površinu Novog Nameka. Merus se vraća na svemirski brod Galaktičke Patrole, gde ga Iriko obaveštava o provaliji iz zatvora. Kad zatvorenici stignu na Novi Namek, Merus i Jaku izlaze na površinu kako bi pomogli svojim saveznicima u borbi, ali kad su ustanovili da je pobeda nemoguća, oni se povlače koristeći Goku-ov trenutni prenos nazad u sedište Galaktičke patrole. Nakon što je dobio poruku da je Planeta Zoon uništena, Merus priznaje da čak i ako se sada ponovo budu suočili sa Moro-om, njihove šanse za pobedu su praktično nikakve. Goku traži Merusa za mali test i baca ga udarcem u koji se izmiče. Goku govori Merusu da bi voleo da stekne pravi osećaj njegove istinske moći i njih dvoje idu u sobu za trening. Goku još jednom pokušava udariti Merusom, iako nije u stanju, čak ni kao Super Sajan, a zatim Super Sajan 3. Goku se pretvara u Super Sajan Boga i soba se počinje raspadati, tako da je test zaustavljen. Goku ga neočekivano traži da ga trenira i kaže Merusu da pokušava da savlada sposobnost i ima osećaj da bi mogao da mu se približi ako trenira sa njim. Merus se slaže, iako predlaže da pronađu drugu lokaciju za svoje obuke. Nekoliko dana nakon što Vegeta i Iriko stignu na Planetu Yardrat, Merus napušta Štab Galaktičke patrole da putuje sa Gokuom na drugu planetu da bi se obučio. Tokom svog treninga na drugoj planeti, Goku nastavlja da udara i udara Merusom, ali Merus ih bez napora izbegava, ne uzimajući nijedan pogodak od Gokua i odupire udarce i udarce udarajući ga palicom po leđima. Goku tada kaže Merusu da bi postigao Ultra Instinkt, treba da isprazni srce i um, ali Goku-u je to teško kad se bori u borbi. Merus tada nastavlja da optužuje Gokua sa svojim osobljem, i dok Goku izbegava Merusove napade sa osobljem, Merus podseća Gokua da se emocije takođe mogu pretočiti u ogromnu moć kao što je njegov Super Sajan oblik koji uglavnom izaziva bes, mada Merus ističe da ono što traži je upravo suprotno od toga i on će aktivirati Ultra instinkt samo samokontrolom, suočavajući se sa šokantnim šokom za svoje emocije. Goku shvata da Merus zna za Ultra Instinkt i to potvrđuje kada je Goku pitao Merusa o njegovom poznavanju Ultra instinkta. Merus otkriva da je imao razloga da ćuti o tome, ali Goku to ne smeta jer oboje pokušavaju da poraze Moroa. Merus tada kaže Goku-u da ga prati unutar piramide gde vodi Gokua do sobe koja podseća na Hiperboling vremensku soba i govori Goku-u da je svaki dan koji prođe van sobe ekvivalentan 3 dana u sobi. Merus zatim kaže Goku-u da ga je doveo u ovu sobu kako bi mogao da oslobodi svu snagu a da niko ne sazna. Merus ulazi u borbeni stav dovoljno ozbiljan da nastavi sa treninzima sa Goku-om, ne zadržavajući ništa protiv njega, dok Goku pretpostavlja isto. Merus pita Gokua da li je spreman da nastavi njihov trening i Goku sa osmehom na licu krene u borbeni stav i rado prihvata da nastavi svoj trening sa Merusom. Dok sparinguju, Goku počinje da izražava svoje sumnje da će ikada koristiti Ultra Instinkt, Merus pita da li je poslednji put kada ga koristi bio u ekstremnom stanju i kada Goku potvrdi, Merus kaže da moraju da ponove iste uslove i on mora biti spreman da umru tokom svog treninga. Nešto kasnije, Merus dobija poruku od Moro-ovih ljudi koji su posetili Zemlju i njihov planirani povratak za dva meseca i Goku prenosi podatke da mu to znači da će imati šest meseci da se pripremi u toj sobi. Nakon što je Goku završio s jelom, pita se zašto nikad nije vidio da Merus jede. Merus mu govori da može ili ne može da jede jer mu to nema nikakve veze, rečenica je koju se Goku seća kako je Vis rekao jednom pre. Dvojica se zatim vraćaju na svoje treninge. Nepoznat za Goku i Merusa, Vis je gledao njihov trening koristeći njegovo osoblje.I stiže u Zeno-ovu palatu da vidi Velikog ministra, želeći da razjasni pitanje koje se odnosi na Merusa i Anđeoske zakone. Veliki sveštenik otkriva da je poslao Merus u Univerzum 7 kako bi mogao saznati više o svetu. Međutim, sa trenutnom Merusovom trenutnom situacijom u vezi sa Galaktičkom patrolom, veruje da bi, ukoliko Merus krene dalje, prekršio zakon Anđela. Vis objašnjava Velikom ministru da Merus do sada nije koristio svoje anđeoske moći i da samo trenira Gokua, a Veliki ministar se saglasio da pusti Vis-a da savlada situaciju. Goku i Merus završavaju obuku u Hiperbolingom vremenskoj sobi. Pre nego što se uputi na Zemlju, oni pristaju da vode jednu poslednju borbu, a Merus ima za cilj da oslobodi svu svoju snagu. Kako Merus napreduje, Vis ih teleportuje van Hiperboling vremenske sobe koji se Merusu obraća kao 'starijem bratu'. Vis objašnjava da se sa Merusovim napajanjem to više ne smatra treningom, već se bori, a on se dalje zgraža s mišlju da je Merus planirao da ide na Zemlju sa Gokuom da pomogne u borbi protiv Moroa. To objašnjava da je Merus započeo borbu, prekršio bi Anđeoski zakon i bio bi ukinuti (na taj način, Ko je spasio Merusov život sprečavanjem ovoga). Merus se izvinjava Goku-u, na kraju tvrdeći da veruje da Goku može naći način da pobedi Moroa. Zatim odvodi Merus iz Univerzuma 7 i vraća se u kraljevstvo Anđela. Snaga Manga Kao anđeo, Merus je jedno od najmoćnijih bića u Multiverzumu, mada je kao pripravnik verovatno slabiji od punopravnog vodiča Anđela. Skrivajući svoju prirodu kao Anđeo kako ne bi prekršio Anđeoski zakon, Merus je najjači Galaktički patrolman. Njegova sposobnost i efikasnost postavili su ga za 104 okruga. Sposoban je da se kreće tako brzo da ga ni Goku ni Vegeta u osnovnim oblicima nisu mogli videti - dozvoljavajući mu da izađe iza njih i onesposobi ih svojom omamljujućom puškom. Kasnije, dok je gledao Merusov rad, Vegeta je bio impresioniran Merus-ovom snagom - primetivši da je Merus bio isuviše brz da bi mogao da vidi pokret i bio je šokiran da je u tako kratkom roku mogao da sabotira motor zločinačkog svemirskog broda. Kasnije je Vegeta pitao da li skriva svoju moć, mada je Merus izjavio da se ni na koji način ne zadržava. Čini se da Merus nema mogućnost letenja ili upotrebe ki napada budući da ni za njega nije pokazano da koristi. Uz to, Merus priznaje da je Moro na potpuno drugačijem nivou od njega. Isto se može reći i za Merus u poređenju sa Majin Buu-om i Velikim Vrhovnim Kajem - za koga se Merus nadao da će biti oni koji mogu pobediti Moroa kao i pre 10 miliona godina. Kasnije, svojom veštinom i domišljatošću, Merus je sposoban da se nakratko bori protiv Moroa u njegovom polu podmlađenom stanju, izbegavajući svoje energetske napade dovoljno da se može zatvoriti i privremeno ga obuzdati svojim posebnim uređajem za hvatanje. Protiv zarobljenika Galaktičke patrole, čiji je Ki bio ovlašćen Moro svojom energijom, a kasnije i Super Sajan Plavi Goku i Vegeta, sve što su Merus i Jaku mogli učiniti je odbiti vojsku svojim raketama, ali nisu mogli ubiti ove zarobljenike. Prava snaga Merusa potiče iz njegove prirodne reakcije na opasnost. Obučen da predviđa nadolazeće napade, može na efikasan način da izbegne naizgled sve što ga napadne. To u kombinaciji sa njegovom borbenom veštinom omogućava mu da izvodi savršene kontra-manevre. To se videlo iz njegovog štedljivog meča protiv Gokua. Lako je nadmašio Gokua u svom osnovnom obliku, vešto zgrabio Gokua za ruku i bacio ga u stranu kao Super Sajanca, i dalje jednako efikasno izbegavao napade iz Gokua kao Super Sajan 3. Konačno, Goku ovaj prirodni automatski odgovor i stil borbe uspoređuje sa Ultra instinkt, koji ga je naterao da zamoli Merus da mu to poduči. Tehnike i posebne sposobnosti * Nečitljiv ''ki ''- Vegeta napominje da je Merusov ki nečitljiv. * Besmrtnost - Kao anđeo, Merus može biti ubijen samo ako je "iskorijenjen" - što će se dogoditi samo ako prekrši anđeoske zakone. * Hikou - sposobnost letenja mlaznim čizmama. * Elite Beam - Korisnik crta standardni Galaktičke Policije izdaje Rai Pištolj i ispaljuje snop energije na protivnika. Alternativno, korisnik može koristiti svoj ki da bi aktivirao energetski snop na sličan način. * Ultra instinkt - Kao što je napomenuo Goku-u, Merus pokazuje naprednu sposobnost kretanja poput one Ultra Instinkta, omogućavajući mu da reaguje na naizgled bilo kakvu opasnost i izbegne ili se suprotstavi bez izgubljenog pokreta. Oprema * Rai Pištolj '- Oružje koje ispaljuje laserske zrake sposobne da masivno oštete normalno biće, ali beskorisno za one sa većim nivoom snage. * 'Stun Pištolj '''- Donosi strujni udar sa ciljem da privremeno poremeti funkcije mišića ili nanese bol bez da uzrokuje značajne povrede. * '''Moro Restraint Device - A special substance shot from his wrist gauntlet made specially to temporarily restrain Moro. Bitke Zmajeva Kugla Super * Merus i Galaktički Patrolmen protiv Gospodina Satana, Gokua i Vegete. * Merus protiv Pasta Macareni. * Merus protiv Moroa. * Merus, Goku (Obična forma/Super Sajanac), Vegeta (Obična forma/Super Sajanac) i Veliki Vrhovni Kai protiv Moroa i zatvorenici Galaktičke patrole (opunomoćeni). * Merus protiv Gokua (Obična forma/Super Sajan/Super Sajan 3). * Merus protiv Gokua Slike Merus-ove slikeKategorija:Likovi